


Человек-кальмар: Разморозка

by Kette



Category: AOMG Entertainment, Crush (Musician), VV:D (Kpop), Zion.t (Musician)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Humor, M/M, Romance, Weirdness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ну вот, опять отъехал, — заключает Локо. — Краш, ты зачем его сломал?<br/>— Он любя, — бормочет Джей Пак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек-кальмар: Разморозка

Когда в хлам бухой Хёсоб прилипает губами к щеке относительно трезвого Хэсоля, происходит сразу очень много всего. За барной стойкой звучно и безвозвратно хрупает стекло, закоренелый чистоплюй Ли Сонхва начинает смеяться и заливает пивом стол и рукав задремавшего рядом Локо, а у парней за соседним столиком одновременно начинают звонить телефоны. На самом деле, в этот момент происходит ещё больше маловероятных событий, просто Хэсоль не может одновременно стать им свидетелем и находиться внутри этого бара, хоть и, пожалуй, хотел бы.  
Смачный чмок под ухом символизирует собой окончание аномалии.  
— Давайте сразу решим, кто из нас будет завтра ему об этом рассказывать. — Сонхва уже снова деловой, невозмутимо выкладывает салфетки на расползающуюся лужу.  
— Да-а-а, — тянет Локо, и это явно в большей степени относится к почившему рукаву нового свитера. — Растет мальчик.  
— Хе-хе, — самодовольно подтверждает Хёсоб свой психологический возраст.  
— Не-не, — Джей Пак отодвигает благостно привалившегося Хёсоба от себя подальше и нервно доливает бокал до краев. — Один с перепоя на колени садится, другой целоваться лезет. С кем тусить, если вокруг такая пронзительная голубизна?  
— Проблемы выбора? — сочувствует Локо.  
Сонхва снова ржет.  
Все это время Хэсоль отсутствует. Проблемы выбора? О да. Он знает, что должен выдать какую-то подходящую реакцию, но вариантов слишком много — можно посмеяться, как Сонхва, можно, как бармен, расхуячить стакан, можно чмокнуть Хёсоба в ответ или пойти посмотреть в окно, не прошел ли там аномальный метеоритный дождь, и все это подходит и не подходит одновременно. Неясное чувство мешает определиться, Хэсоль ищет и упускает, упускает, упускает.  
— Ну вот, опять отъехал, — заключает Локо. — Краш, ты зачем его сломал?  
— Он любя, — бормочет Джей Пак.  
— Сло... мал? — глубина морщины на лбу Хёсоба отражает масштаб работы мысли, происходящей в его голове. — Я не... хён, хён, ты в порядке? Хён?  
Плаксивые "хён-хён-хён" начинают вываливаться из него очередями, как DDOS-атака на и без того упавший сервер. Сонхва качает головой.  
— Оставь его в покое, дурень, не добивай. Сейчас ребутнется и будет как новенький.  
Хёсоб замирает.  
— Не надо как новенький... — шепчет он и берет Хэсоля под руку, словно боится, что иначе у того отформатируется в памяти все вплоть до дня их знакомства. — Хён, прости, пожалуйста, я не хотел... То есть, хотел, потому что я тебя очень-очень люблю, но я же не знал, что...  
— Господи, заткните его, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста.  
— Не пойму, с каких пор ты такой трепетный? — Локо, посмеиваясь, приобнимает Джея Пака мокрым рукавом и чуть не огребает локтем в глаз, когда тот весь передергивается от холода. — Ну, харэ! Расслабься, скоро их отпустит.  
— То есть, у них всегда так?  
— Нет, Хэсоль иногда разговаривает.  
Тут Хэсоль понимает, что, подумать только, все это время молчал.  
— Пойдемте? — предлагает он, и для всех это так неожиданно, что даже Хёсоб почти трезво говорит: «Мама», и отпускает его локоть. — Кстати, я могу. — Вопросительное молчание намекает, что никто не понял, и приходится объяснять. — Я могу рассказать завтра Крашу. Если никто не против.  
Хэсоль улыбается. Никто, разумеется, не против. 

* * *

Хёсоб просыпается от того, что его настойчиво толкают в плечо. В желудке апокалипсис, во рту постапокалипсис, в голове импрессионизм и минимализм.  
— Пять минут, — бубнит он, уворачиваясь от неизбежного, и начинает отрубаться ещё на середине фразы.  
— Да не, — говорит кто-то голосом Хэсоля. — Ещё никуда не надо. Просто проснись, пожалуйста.  
Если Хэсоль говорит «проснись, пожалуйста», единственное, что может сделать Хёсоб — это проснуться, даже если постапокалипсис, даже если не минимализм, а Босх и Дали.  
Хёсоб садится, параллельно выпутываясь из простынного кокона, в котором, оказывается, окукливался всю ночь.  
— Чего, — зевает он. — Че-то случилось?  
— Да так, — говорит Хэсоль. Его еле видно, потому что в комнате темно, и до утра ещё, видимо, как Хёсобу до чартовых вершин и номинаций на МАМА.  
Хэсоль спокойно сидит на полу рядом с матрасом, на котором пытается экстренно проснуться Хёсоб, и пытается даже вполне успешно, пока в горле вдруг не разворачивается пустыня Сахара.  
— Если никто не умер или не собирается, то откинусь я, если сейчас же не попью, — сообщает он.  
Хэсоль совершает пару скупых движений, и Хёсоб не сразу понимает, что вот это отблескивающее ничего в его протянутой руке — стакан воды.  
— Ох, — говорит он. Хэсоль, кажется, улыбается.  
После того, как баланс жидкости в организме восстановлен хотя бы частично, Хёсоб возвращается к началу разговора.  
— Ну так чего? — терпеливо спрашивает он.  
Хэсоль тянет паузу тактов на восемь.  
— Странный я, наверное.  
— Если ради этого разбудил, то без «наверное», хён.  
Хэсоль снова улыбается.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты сделал так ещё раз.  
Он замолкает, и Хёсобу понятно, что продолжения не будет.  
— Как? — интересуется он.  
Если Хёсоб в полумраке разбирает все правильно, Хэнсоль тычет указательным пальцем себе в щёку. Хёсобу это ни о чем не говорит.  
— Так как сделать-то?  
Хёсобу искренне интересно, что Хэсоль хочет, чтобы он сделал, и он вообще без понятия, какое из этих трех простых слов побуждает Хэсоля наклониться ближе и чмокнуть его в щёку.  
И не то чтобы он всегда об этом мечтал, но сердце начинает конкретно так дабл-таймить, и вот как это все понимать.  
— Начну я, пожалуй, — Хёсоб берёт дыхание как следует и старательно собирает мысли в кучу, — с вопроса про «ещё раз».  
Потому что, если он всё правильно понял, не было такого. Потому что, как бы сказать, такое он бы, блядь...  
...запомнил, да.  
— Так, вопрос снят. — Хёсоб заливается краской как малолетка, хотя он и есть, так что пофиг, не стыдно. К тому же, в темноте не разглядеть.  
— Сделаешь? — с мертвецким спокойствием уточняет Хэсоль, и, пожалуй, в таком исполнении на лирику и романтику это все не слишком похоже.  
Поэтому Хёсоб спрашивает:  
— Зачем?  
— Оно, как бы... звучит.  
Хёсоб понимает сразу. Он уже видел, как Хэсоль пишет песни, и он почти не удивлен. Почти.  
— Звучит в голове до сих пор, не уснуть. Думаю, это трек. Понимаю, я странный, но — это крутой трек. Только надо ещё раз. Сделаешь? Извини, что разбудил, но вроде проще, пока Сонхва-хён спит.  
— Окей, — говорит Хёсоб слегка растерянно. Он будто расщепляется пополам, и одна половина понимает Хэсоля просто на двести процентов и говорит: «Ты дебил? Это будет трек! Чего сидишь, целуй его давай», а другой половине вдруг становится душно, тяжелеют руки и ноги, а запах собственного пота и одного на двоих перегара делает атмосферу интимнее, чем случайное касание в ведре с попкорном на последнем ряду кинотеатра.  
Хэсоль поворачивается к нему правой щекой, видимо, для удобства, и Хёсоб видит облитый голубеющими сумерками строгий профиль.  
Так.  
Он закрывает глаза и очень сдержанно, на секунду буквально касается губами впалой щеки.  
Хэсоль просто сидит, даже не шелохнувшись, и половина Хёсоба тоже восторженно замирает, потому что знает, что он делает. Он слушает.  
Другая половина незаметно вытирает влажные ладони и думает: «Ты, твою мать, совсем отмороженный кальмар?»  
— М-м-м, — тихо напевает Хэсоль, покачивая головой в такт. — М-м... Можешь ещё раз? Только подольше?  
Хёсоб сглатывает так громко, что Хэсоль поворачивается к нему.  
— Можешь, пожалуйста? — поразительно наивно повторяет он.  
— Ага, конечно.  
На этот раз никакого профиля, приходится справляться, глядя Хэсолю прямо в глаза.  
Губы аккуратно прижимаются к теплой коже. Никаких слюней. Никаких лишних движений. Хёсоб перестает дышать и начинает отсчет.  
Отлепляется он на девяти, совсем чуть-чуть не дотянув до десятки и до потери сознания. Получается какой-то лишний звук, и Хёсоб неконтролируемо краснеет снова.  
Хэсоль хмурится, закрыв глаза. Слушает. Раздраженно выдыхает.  
— Упускаю что-то. Эта фраза... н-на, на-на... что-то не то.  
— Может быть, — говорят обе половины Хёсоба, одна — потому что хочет, чтобы у Хэсоля все получилось, другая — потому что просто хочет, — может быть, надо немного иначе?  
— Иначе? — с не очень-то здоровым энтузиазмом, особенно учитывая, чем они тут занимаются, спрашивает Хэсоль.  
Хёсоб кивает и без предисловий завороженно тянется к его губам. Все настолько странно и сюрреалистично, что ему почти не стремно. Почти.  
Все ещё никаких слюней, просто прижаться, ничего не ожидая в ответ. Никаких лишних движений. Разве что, может быть — вот так слегка сжать нижнюю губу. И ещё раз. И верхнюю тоже. И немного левее...  
В голове пусто, в ушах стучит бит — не тот ли, под который так упорно сочиняет кальмар-Хэсоль? Хёсоб не может справиться с собой, целует его все более чувственно и откровенно. Он хотел бы делать это настолько долго и основательно, насколько возможно, но все равно слишком торопится. Его даже трясет, хотя это можно легко списать на похмелье и недосып. Хэсоль не останавливает его, но спустя пару минут все ещё безучастен, и раздосадованный Хёсоб сгоряча чуть не ставит засос ему на шее, рядом с кадыком. Хэсоль мелодично стонет — маленькая победа. Хёсоб возвращается к осаде его сжатых губ, но на этом фронте без перемен.  
— Хён, тебе совсем не интересно, — спрашивает, не выдержав, Хёсоб, — или это типа намек, что трек будет мой сольный?  
Хэсоль обнимает его ладонями за шею и перемещает так, чтобы можно было посмотреть в глаза.  
— А это все ещё про трек? — неуверенно спрашивает он.  
— Не знаю. — Хёсоб от возбуждения и нервов пыхтит как обиженный еж. — Но или ты тоже будешь меня целовать, или я пойду.  
— Куда пойдешь?  
— Да не важно! Ты будешь меня целовать?  
Хэсоль смотрит на него из своей очень особенной кальмаровой галактики, за тысячи световых лет от остального мира, и Хёсоб чувствует себя астронавтом, застрявшим в двух шагах от него, на орбите какой-то левой планеты. Он ошибся в расчетах совсем чуть-чуть, но — ошибся. Он уже успевает решить, что, видимо, всё, не судьба, когда Хэсоль преодолевает-таки разделяющие их метры и секунды.  
Галактики сливаются, и Хёсоб готов поклясться, что тоже слышит, как это звучит. Только Хэсоль тоже ошибся — это гораздо больше, чем просто трек.


End file.
